Ikigai
by Snyka
Summary: Porque aunque no tenía nada, ellos la hacían sentir que podía recuperarlo todo.


Aquí traigo mi primer fic de esta maravillosa serie.

Este fic en un principio empezamos a escribirlo **RobinFleur194** y yo, pero lo dejamos al segundo capítulo, cuando ella dejó fanfiction. Así que me puse en contacto con ella hace unos días y borró lo que había publicado para que yo pudiese seguir subiéndolo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

- ¡¿Cómo dice?! –Exclamó exaltado el mayordomo de Charloss Sei al recibir la noticia– ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?!

El doctor del hospital cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con evidente nerviosismo, sin saber cómo podía haber ocurrido algo semejante.

- N-No sé cómo ha sido, ni cómo hemos podido cometer un error tan básico, pero viendo sus tipos sanguíneos ellos…

- ¡No me vengas con esas! –Le interrumpió– Un estúpido pirata, con su estúpido sombrero de paja, golpeó al Señor Charloss de tal forma que necesita _urgentemente_ recuperarse. Y le recuerdo que su vida, _sus_ vidas –dijo, señalando al resto del equipo científico y médico de la sala– se perdonaron en su día porque podían ofrecer a los Nobles Mundiales algo que, si alguna vez tuviesen un problema de salud, los recuperaría en instantes.

- A-Así es, señor, pero no podemos ofrecerle algo que no va a resultarle. La única condición que se necesita para que SC-04 le sirva al Señor Charloss es que sean del mismo tipo sanguíneo. ¡Y no lo son! Se suponía que, dado que es el único requisito necesario para que sean compatibles, antes de venderle el producto al Señor, debieron comprobar sus grupos sanguíneos, pero no fue así. Y es por eso que ahora tenemos la mala suerte de que la sangre del experimento SC-04 no sea la misma que la del Señor.

- ¿Me estás diciendo… que aquello que el Señor Charloss mandó crear expresamente para él no le sirve porque cometisteis un error al inicio mismo del experimento?

- Sí, señor, eso mismo. Estamos desolados, el Gobierno nos envía constantemente material para que los convirtamos en…

Un disparo a quemarropa sobre su pecho calló al médico tan rápido que ni sus compañeros de laboratorio lo vieron venir. Gritaron horrorizados cuando vieron su cuerpo caer al suelo, sin vida, temerosos de ser ellos los siguientes.

- ¡Vosotros! Los médicos encargaos del Señor Charloss por el método tradicional, y más vale que no se entere de vuestro fracaso con este experimento. Los que seáis científicos poneos a trabajar de una maldita vez en un nuevo SC-04 y aseguraos desde el principio que es compatible con el Señor. Pero antes de eso… traedme al SC-04 original –ordenó.

La jefa de investigaciones del laboratorio le miró con recelo.

- ¿Una nueva SC-04? Podemos hacer una SC-05, pero ya existe una número cuatro… –no siguió hablando, ya que a un gesto del mayordomo, cuatro marines aparecieron junto a él, dando la impresión de que, de ser necesario, usarían la fuerza para resolver aquella situación a su manera.

El grupo del hospital se movilizó en seguida. En menos de cinco minutos, Charloss Sei ya estaba siendo tratado del puñetazo que Luffy "Sombrero de Paja" le había dado en plena subasta, mientras que los científicos que habían trabajado específicamente en crear a SC-04, la llevaban ante el mayordomo con desgana, pues se temían claramente lo que iba a pasar.

El más joven de aquellos marines aguantó la respiración al ver lo que aquel grupo de gente les llevaba. Y nada, en ningún momento, le había hecho suponer de ningún modo que SC-04 sería un ser humano. Una mujer, para ser más exactos, de expresión ausente y piel magullada y expuesta completamente, pues iba desnuda. La llevaban por medio de una cadena que iba unida al collar explosivo que rodeaba su cuello, aunque ella tampoco daba signos de querer huir.

- A-Aquí está SC-04. Es nuestro mayor logro, ¿de verdad va a…? –Intentó protestar uno de los científicos del Gobierno mientras le pasaba la cadena al mayordomo, quien, a su vez, les pasó la cadena al grupo de marines que le acompañaban.

- Matadla –sentenció.

- ¡P-Pero señor…! ¡Esta chica aún es joven, podría…! –Comenzó a protestar un marine.

- ¡Idiotas! –Le interrumpió el mayordomo, colérico– ¿Acaso queréis que Roswald Sei se enteré del fracaso del proyecto que el Gobierno lleva apoyando desde hace ya 20 años? Si se enterase no sólo nos mandaría ejecutar, sino que habría represalias para todo el Gobierno y la Marina también. Arreglemos esto cuanto antes. Esa chica… No, el experimento SC-04 –se corrigió, señalando a la joven–, es la prueba del fracaso de los científicos del Gobierno. Lleváosla y matadla, tenemos una reputación que proteger –sentenció, tratando de calmarse.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Ninguno más dijo nada en defensa de la vida de la joven. Las miradas cargadas de culpabilidad se fijaban en el suelo mientras los marines llevaban a la joven fuera del hospital. Aquel hombre tenía razón, ella debía desaparecer para que aquel error garrafal quedase únicamente en sus memorias, aunque eran muy conscientes de algo: lo hacían para protegerse ellos. A los Tenryuubitos la vida de cualquiera de ellos les daba igual con tal de obtener un experimento que fuese compatible con ellos al final del proyecto.

Sin más miramientos ni protestas, los marines la arrastraron fuera del hospital, por la puerta trasera, hacia uno de los muchos claros que había entre los enormes Mangrooves de Sabaody.

* * *

Un reducido grupo de piratas caminaba por entre los Mangrooves de Sabaody después de haber luchado contra la Marina a las afueras de la Casa de Subastas y contra uno de los Pacifistas que habían acudido tras el incidente del ataque al Tenryuubito. A pesar de la enorme tensión generada por la presencia del Almirante Kizaru en el archipiélago, habían logrado salir bastante bien parados, únicamente con algunos rasguños superficiales, como el corte que le había hecho el Pacifista al capitán en la pierna y el brazo roto de su vigía, Rando.

- Realmente… "Sombrero de Paja" está como una cabra –comentó el capitán mientras avanzaban hacia la zona de bares de la zona.

- Sí… No creí que de verdad fuese capaz de golpear a un Tenryuubito.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el recuerdo que le trajo el comentario de su primer hombre. Sí, Monkey D. Luffy había hecho algo que ningún otro pirata habría osado hacer, y todo por proteger a sus compañeros. Idiota, pensó Eustass "Capitán" Kid. Si desde un principio la sirena no hubiese sido tan débil como para dejarse atrapar, no la habrían armado tan gorda.

- Mira que traer la atención de un Almirante sobre el archipiélago… Tsk… –murmuró, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Son una tripulación interesante –murmuró Killer, el "Soldado de la Masacre", mientras se acercaban a la parte trasera de algunos edificios.

- Hablando de interesante… Parece que los del Gobierno se han propuesto declararle la guerra a Shirohige. Será un cambio importante en esta Era –comentó, pensativo.

Continuaron hablando de lo que harían a partir de aquel momento, acordando zarpar a la conquista del Nuevo Mundo una vez que hubiese terminado la retransmisión en directo de la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace, que podrían ver desde uno de los enormes monitores que pondrían en Sabaody. Caminaron durante cinco minutos más en completa calma hasta que una explosión un poco más adelante llamó su atención. Heat, el hombre con aspecto de zombie y médico de la tripulación, observó algo extraño a través del humo que había cubierto gran parte del claro por el que caminaban.

- Jefe Kiddo, allí… marines.

¿Marines? ¿No debían estar todos preparándose para el enorme enfrentamiento que se les avecinaba? El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras el humo se disipaba y se alcanzó a ver un grupo de cuatro marines que preparaban sus armas contra una joven que permanecía inmóvil, mirándoles con expresión vacía, apoyada sobre la pared trasera del hospital. La chica tenía la piel llena de heridas y quemaduras, le sangraba la cabeza y tenía el cuello completamente en carne viva. Parecía una esclava cuyo collar acababa de explotar.

- Es una… ¿ejecución? –Preguntó Killer, sorprendido.

Tan pronto como los vieron apuntar a la joven, los cuatro hombres dispararon sin dudar. La chica ni siquiera gritó. Las balas atravesaron su cuerpo desnudo con fuerza, clavándose en la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, salpicando de sangre todo a su alrededor. Kid observó la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su expresión. Vio a la joven apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir el punzante dolor de los primeros balazos, pero cuando los marines recargaron sus armas y dispararon de nuevo, el cuerpo de la chica se desplomó como un peso muerto sobre el suelo. Quedó bocabajo, con el rostro ladeado y la mirada fría y perdida. Además de la explosión del collar, los ocho disparos que se habían realizado contra ella habían acertado en varios puntos letales: corazón, garganta, frente y pulmón. No había forma de que hubiese sobrevivido a aquello.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin ser conscientes aún de la presencia de los piratas, que se encontraban a poco más de diez metros del lugar. Tiraron las armas en un contenedor cerca del cuerpo de la joven y comenzaron a caminar hacia el claro, en dirección contraria al hospital. Fue entonces cuando se dieron de bruces con el grupo de piratas y maldijeron por lo bajo, pues eran conscientes de que no podía haber testigos de aquello. Con la intención de terminar de cubrirse las espaldas, sacaron sus espadas contra ellos, pero no fueron rivales para Kid y los suyos. En apenas dos minutos, todo había terminado para ellos.

- ¿Qué crees que ha sido eso, Killer? –Preguntó el capitán, mirando los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros de la Marina.

- Sé lo mismo que tú, Kid –contestó el rubio, guardando sus espadas y encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero entonces advirtió algo.

Y era que, a pesar de todo, la joven se movía. Su cuerpo expulsó las balas fuera de sus heridas, dejándolas caer al suelo con suavidad, mientras que las heridas se cerraban a gran velocidad, impidiendo que perdiese más sangre. El balazo de su frente cicatrizó también sin dejar ni rastro, y el desgarro causado por la explosión y la quemazón de su garganta, desaparecieron también en menos de cinco segundos. Su cuerpo quedó intacto, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido cinco minutos antes hubiese pasado realmente, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba manchada por su propia sangre.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Comenzó Killer. En ese momento, la joven parpadeó lentamente y les miró.

Clavó su mirada azul en ellos de una forma indescifrable. No había emoción en ella, aquellos profundos ojos azules parecían estar completamente vacíos. La joven se puso de rodillas ante los Piratas de Kid, quienes observaban la escena con interés, convencidos de que aquella era la habilidad más sorprendente de todas las que se habían encontrado hasta la fecha.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, sin perder de vista a la muchacha.

La chica se ayudó de sus brazos para terminar de incorporarse y miró a sus supuestos asesinos, girando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha al verlos en el suelo. Continuó mirándoles fijamente unos segundos antes empezar a caminar hacia el grupo de piratas, alzando su mano frente a ella y mirándola con curiosidad. Cuando estuvo casi frente a ellos, sus pies se enredaron con una rama y cayó de bruces sobre Kid, sin poner la más mínima intención para defenderse de la caída.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió a continuación. La chica se quedó quieta sobre él con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente el corte que tenía en la pierna, causado por la batalla contra el Pacifista y, mirándose de nuevo la mano, se arrodilló a su lado y puso dos de sus dedos sobre la herida.

- Oye, ¿qué crees que hac…?

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Kid como lo habrían hecho en labios de cualquiera que hubiese visto aquello. Sus dedos comenzaron a transformarse en una masa de piel del mismo color que la del pelirrojo, quien sintió cómo aquella masa se fusionaba con su cuerpo en cuanto entró en contacto con él, dejando en pocos segundos la pierna como si allí nunca hubiese habido una herida. La joven se alejó de él en cuanto terminó y se quedó allí de pie, desnuda, frente al Supernova de los 315 millones de berries.

El pelirrojo la estudió con la mirada. La joven tenía el pelo largo a la altura de las caderas, de un color cobrizo anaranjado algo arañado por la suciedad, y su mirada azul parecía resaltar sobre su piel, que era más pálida incluso que la suya propia. Estaba completamente desnuda y pudo apreciar lo delgada y descuidada que estaba.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó.

Ella le dedicó la misma mirada que había tenido desde que la vieron por primera vez.

- ¿No sabes hablar? –Insistió Killer.

Ella siguió sin decir nada, ni si quiera pareció tener la más mínima intención de mover los labios. Kid se miró la pierna pensativo, aún sorprendido por el hecho de que la joven no sólo se hubiese recuperado en segundos de un ataque mortal para cualquier humano, sino que, además, le hubiese curado con aquella habilidad. Después de meditarlo unos instantes, miró a la chica, que volvía a tener la mirada perdida en algún punto del Mangroove que tenían detrás.

- Se viene con nosotros –ordenó.

Killer suspiró bajo su casco. Había estado seguro de que con esa habilidad, Kid la habría reclutado desde el principio, pero seguía maldiciendo la impetuosidad de su capitán.

- Como quieras –asintió, acercándose a la chica, que pasó a mirarle a él directamente.

- ¿Tienes ropa? No puedes ir así desnuda por la calle… esto… –se giró hacia Kid con una mirada confusa bajo su casco– ¿Cómo llamo a alguien que no sabe hablar?

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Llámala como quieras, de todas formas, tampoco va a quejarse.

El rubio suspiró y volvió a intentar que ella hablase, pero todo lo que consiguió fue despertar su interés por su casco. Las manos de la chica ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, y sus dedos recorrían torpemente el casco de Killer, frustrándole enormemente.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kid? –Dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa a uno de los marines y se la tiraba a la chica para que se la pusiese.

- ¿Por qué no? Que ahora no hable no es un problema, pero su habilidad puede sernos útil en un futuro.

La desesperación de Killer aumentó al ver a la joven intentando vestirse.

- Creo que hablar no es lo único que no sabe hacer –murmuró.

Kid volvió a reír sonoramente y ella le miró fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba un sonido como aquel. Se había colocado la camisa únicamente por un brazo, dejando a la vista medio pecho y el resto de su desnudez. Finalmente, Heat se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a vestirse con la camisa, que le hizo las veces de vestido corto, mientras aprovechaba para ver que no tenía ni un rasguño.

- Ahora no la muevas –le dijo.

Ella tiró de una de las mangas, como si le resultase extraño ir vestida. Abrió los labios y por un momento todos pensaron que diría algo pero, simplemente, estornudó.

- Es como una niña pequeña, pero debe tener casi tu edad, Kid –murmuró Killer, observando a la chica que caminaba al lado de Wire mientras andaban.

Ella seguía al joven vestido de escarabajo sin rechistar, caminando al lado del grupo con evidente sumisión. Kid no pudo evitar darle la razón a su mejor amigo, pero se miró una vez más la pierna y su habitual sonrisa arrogante volvió a iluminar su rostro.

- Lo viste, ¿verdad? Su sanación, la mía… ¿Crees que sea la habilidad de una Fruta del Diablo?

- Es lo más seguro –asintió el rubio–. Pero eso no explica por qué no sabe hablar.

- Ni vestirse –puntualizó Kid, claramente divertido.

- Algo me dice que eso es lo que más te gusta de esto –se burló su amigo, sonriendo de medio lado.

El pelirrojo torció el gesto, burlón.

- Eso complicará las cosas a bordo. Será entretenido.

La joven les seguía a buen ritmo escuchando su conversación, manteniéndose como una observadora en todo momento con aquella expresión ausente que la caracterizaba. Finalmente, entraron en una taberna, donde se sentaron en una mesa circular al fondo del local, en la penumbra. Ella siguió en silencio, pero cuando sirvieron cervezas para todos, su expresión cambió ligeramente. Le tembló una ceja, como si le diese asco aquella bebida.

- ¿No te gusta la cerveza? –Preguntó Rando, el joven vigía que llevaba el pelo hacia arriba en una cresta rubia y gafas de sol incluso en el interior de aquel oscuro lugar.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y observarles durante toda la velada. Hablaban tranquilamente, sin molestarse en intentar meterla en la conversación, pero a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto su falta de cuidados. Pudieron pasar horas allí, hasta que se hizo de noche y decidieron volver al barco. La joven les siguió sin hacer o decir nada, y cuando llegaron a bordo, tampoco se mostró impresionada ante el navío.

- ¿Es autista? –Le preguntó Wire en un susurro a Heat mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios.

- Tiene un mal día –contestó Killer, que pasó a su lado seguido de la joven, sin detenerse.

La muchacha dormiría en un dormitorio al final de uno de los pasillos del barco y, puesto que por el momento era la única mujer de la tripulación, no tendría que compartirlo. Killer le explicó lo mejor que pudo que no saliese de allí, que podía usar la cama y el lavabo también, pero se marchó frustrado una vez más al no recibir respuesta alguna por su parte. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si sabría usar la cama pero, tal y como pudo comprobar a la mañana siguiente cuando fueron a buscarla al camarote, no sabía. La encontró tirada en el suelo, durmiendo hecha una bolita, debajo de la mesa del escritorio.

- ¿Pero qué…? Oye –la llamó, mientras Heat se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho sobre una de las paredes de la habitación–, ¿es que tampoco sabes lo que es una cama?

La joven se incorporó sin dar muestras si quiera de haber escuchado su pregunta y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, hacia el mar.

- Parece que eso sí le gusta –murmuró el médico, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

- Sí… Heat, revísala, creo que esta chica no está bien –murmuró Killer, saliendo de la habitación.

El joven con aspecto de zombie asintió y se acercó a la chica, despacio. La joven le miró y, al ver el equipo médico que traía consigo, se sentó en el suelo y alzó la mirada hacia él, con atención.

_Pero, nuevamente, su expresión seguía siendo nula._

* * *

**Continuará…**

A pesar de que en un principio fuimos dos quienes lo escribimos, he cambiado bastantes cosas para que no haya problemas en un futuro. A partir del segundo capítulo, todo será distinto. **RobinFleur194**, gracias por tu apoyo. Y a todos los que le deis una oportunidad al fic, muchas gracias también :)


End file.
